PR Metallix Stubborn as a Mule
by J. Charles Pierce
Summary: AUS - Eric is forced to come to a decision, although a step is taken by someone else. Alyssa is captured by Toadtalis.


Episode 59 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4Stubborn as a Mule  
  
It's been two weeks since the Rangers defeated Oxdrone, and alls been kinda quiet in Angel Grove, to Eric a little too quiet. Eric and Wes called Alan Collins, the creator and leader of the Silver Guardians, to tell him that they don't know when, maybe if, they'll be back. Alan assured them that they will put in place a temporary leader until Eric and Wes come back. For Eric, not knowing what to expect out of life is usual. When Toadtalis attacked the Rangers, Eric not only lost the Quantum powers and all that comes with it, but to him, he lost a part of himself. He was standing on the side hall of the Starship Galidion looking out over the openness that is outer space. He heard footsteps come from the side. He knew who it was, he didn't want to acknowledge that he knew that Taylor was walking up to him.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Taylor stood next to Eric.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Eric continued to look straight ahead and not look at Taylor. She leaned in to see if she can look into his eyes to see what is wrong with him.  
"What's wrong with you, Eric?" Taylor sappily looks at him.  
"What is it any of your care?" Taylor is taken aghast by this mood that Eric has placed himself in.  
"Because I do. And so does Wes. And so does everyone else that you've gotten the chance to meet over the past two weeks." Eric continues to look away. He knew that Wes cared about him, like a brother. He knew that Taylor loved him. That was the only thing that he couldn't handle. He couldn't handle loving someone as good as Taylor. He believed himself as incapable of loving anyone, especially someone this beautiful. Taylor leaned towards him and ran her fingers through his black hair. Right when she ran her fingers through his hair, Eric grabs her hand and pulls it away from him. "What is it with you, Eric?"  
"You wouldn't understand, Taylor!" Eric turns around and screams at Taylor.  
"Right, you can't even face Wes. And you've been able to tell Wes just about anything!"  
Eric was shocked. She was right. He could tell Wes just about anything. But he was scared to tell Wes that he thinks that he loves Taylor. He then turns back to facing straight out the window.  
"You know if you want someone to talk to, if you can't tell Wes, talk to Alyssa. Just about everyone on this ship trusts what she says." Taylor places her hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek, with him still facing the space. When she pulls away, she takes her hand off of her shoulder and walks down the other end of the hallway. Eric looks back at her. He sighs and looks back outside the window.  
  
(PRM Introduction)  
  
"Any luck with Eric?" Wes questions Taylor as she makes her way back into the Cafeteria and grabs a cup of coffee.  
"What do you think?" Taylor looks at Wes and Jennifer sitting together at the table, as she stirrs her coffee.  
"I take that as a no." Wes snickers at the fact that he can't even tell Taylor, aside from coming out to him. Wes knew that there was a physical attraction between the two of them. And Wes also knew that he supposidely was incapable of loving someone after the whole bit between him and his parents.  
"I told him to go talk to Alyssa. She's soft hearted enough to listen and understand, but still very trustworthy. If anyone's gonna help him, she will."  
"Is that what you did yourself?" Jennifer looks at Taylor.  
"Actually yes."  
  
Eric walks down a corridor looking for an open door, since Alyssa normally has her door open except at certain times. He was surprised that there were no open doors.  
"Looking for something?" A computerized voice asks him.  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Eric looks around for a person.  
"I'm Starship Galidion Beta, the master computer."  
"Oh, then would you tell me where Alyssa Enrile would be?"  
"Searching." A long pause. "Alyssa is on the bridge with Jerestinin."  
"Thank you." Eric continues down the hallway towards the bridge.  
  
"No, no. That's not how you do it." J.C. tells Alyssa. "No snap your wrists inward." Alyssa does as she's told. "No, that's not fast enough." J.C. shows her how to summon the Metallic Morpher. "The communication button is that button right there." He points to the button with a thunder bolt on it.  
"Okay. And how do I do this now." Alyssa stares at the very technical device.  
"Press the button and say the name." J.C. explains to her.  
"Alright." Alyssa presses the button and says "J.C." into the morpher.  
"Alyssa, come in." J.C. speaks into his morpher.  
"That is so different." Alyssa looks at the morpher. Right then Eric walks around the corner.  
"Can I help you Eric?" J.C. looks at the beleaguered human.  
"Alyssa, could I talk to you?" Alyssa and J.C. look at each other. Alyssa shrugs her shoulders and leads Eric down the hall and to the room. She then snaps her right wrist in, to summon the Metallic Key. She then places it in the key hole and the door slides in. Alyssa pulls up a chair for both of them. Eric takes his seat first and then Alyssa.  
"What seems to be the problem Eric?" Alyssa takes her glasses out and her notebook, almost like she's a psychiatrist.  
"Taylor."  
Alyssa perks up. "Taylor? What about Taylor?"  
"Alyssa, I've got a question for you. Is there was one ranger you would like to fall in love with?" Eric stands up and walks around the room.  
"No." Alyssa blushes at it. "Do you like Taylor?"  
"Yes."  
"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Alyssa looks at him weird.  
"Because I can't." Right as Alyssa's about to respond, the light goes off. Alyssa and Eric rush to the bridge. Discussion brews over the bridge about the new monster that Toadtalis has unleashed, Robotron. Eric rushes to J.C. to wonder what to do about it. "Eric, there's no time. Can you and Alyssa go down there quick? We shouldn't be too far behind." Eric nods at Alyssa and J.C. and the two of them rush down the hallway. They snap their wrists in. "Metallic Armor Formation!" "Spirit of the Mule!" "Spirit of the Tiger!" Alyssa and Eric fall into the city.  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
"Stop right there Robotron." Eric yells at the robot. 'He reminds me so much of Frax.'  
"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me?" Robotron looks at the two Rangers. Alyssa's morpher beeps. "Enrile, go ahead."  
"Alyssa, none of us can get down there to help you. Apparantly Toadtalis put a lock on the ship. Neither of you can get back here nor can't we get out. Taylor left before he put the lock on the ship." They look up on a building next to them and see Taylor standing there in the white outfit. "Metallic Armor Formation!" "Spirit of the Eagle!" Taylor jumps down off of the building and joins them. "Ready to fight guys."  
"Ready!" Both Eric and Alyssa speak.  
  
"The plan's working perfectly! Now if we can get one of them separated from the rest, we can take them." Toadtalis watches the screen.  
"But which one are we going to capture?" Zornolis questions the master.  
"Get the Tiger." Toadtalis laughs evily.  
  
"Guys, I sense something's gonna happen, and it ain't gonna be good." J.C. presses the communication button on the morpher. "Alyssa Enrile." Nothing. "Taylor Earhardt." Nothing. "Eric Myers!"  
"What's going on?" Ryan asks him.  
"We can't contact them." J.C. looks in fear at the insuing battle.  
  
Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Alyssa, Eric and Taylor look at Robotron.  
"Toadlings, ATTACK!" Robotron yells out. Hundreds of Toadlings appear on the street.  
Eric speaks up. "Alyssa care to take care of the Toadlings?"  
"You got it Eric!"  
Eric and Taylor make their move towards Robotron while Alyssa takes care of the Toadlings.  
  
Toadtalis sees this on the screen and turns to his three minions. "NOW!" Toadtalis, Zornolis, Roboester, and Tinnstrink transport out of the ship.  
  
"Crystal Staff!" Alyssa, Eric, and Taylor yell together. Both press button 1 on the staff and a foot long blade comes out of the end. Eric and Taylor slash at Robotron. Robotron falls back and fires missles from his fingers at the two of them. Alyssa fires at the toadlings with the orb, killing a few at once. While Alyssa fires at the toadlings, Toadtalis, Zornolis, Roboester, and Tinnstrink appear behind Alyssa.  
"ALYSSA! Watch out." Taylor yells at her. But it's too late. Zornolis grabs the Crystal Staff from her hands. Roboester and Tinnstrink grab both of Alyssa's arms. Eric fires at the four of them, only to have it sent back their way.  
  
Back on the ship, the Rangers are in shock that this was a trap to capture one of their own.  
  
"We've come here to do what we needed to do." Toadtalis steps in front of Alyssa. Toadtalis says a spell in a language unknown to them which causes Robotron to grow. Toadtalis, Zornolis, Roboester, and Tinnstrink all disappear with Alyssa.  
"Well we don't have Alyssa, so what do we do?" Eric looks to Taylor.  
"What other option do we have?" Taylor questions Eric.  
"This is the one time I wish I had the Q-Rex and I don't." Eric sounds furious at himself.  
"Quit sulking so we can win this willya?"  
"Yeah. Lemme take care of him." Eric steps in front of Taylor. "Mule Metallizord Arise!" The armor flies off of Eric and materalizes as the Mule Metallizord.  
"I'm calling the Eagle." Taylor steps in front of him and places the staff in the air.  
"No. I'll take care of him... For Alyssa." Eric transports into the Metallizord. "You set us in a trap and now you're really gonna get it." Eric places the Crystal Staff in the slot. The mule charges at Robotron. Robotron grabs the mule by the head and throws him back. Sparks fly from the mule. Eric collapses to the floor. "How dare you!"  
"Eagle Metallizord Arise!" Eric hears from below him. He sees Taylor with her staff in the air and her armor off and in the white. She then disappears. "See you're having trouble with your zord, eh?"  
"I had no trouble." Eric gets the mule back on its feet. Taylor sends the eagle flying into Robotron.  
"Alright! I've got him... Now charge mule, charge!" Taylor yells to Eric. The mule charges into Robotron, sending him sparking and falling, and the eagle thrown across the city, taking down a few buildings on the way down. "TAYLOR!" Eric screamed. He sent the mule over to the Eagle to check on the zord as well as Taylor. "TAYLOR!" No response. The mule turns around and faces the robot. "First you lead us into a trap, now you injure my Taylor. You will surely pay!" The mule head butts the robot, sending sparks flying from it. "Enemy powerless. May I suggest the flying kick?" The zord talks to Eric. "Fine by me. Flying mule kick!" The mule kicks up like a horse would. The forelegs come crashing down on Robotron. Robotron's final sparks fly and the robot is destroyed.  
  
"Another failed monster. But the trap worked as it should have." Toadtalis laughs evily and looks at an unconscious Alyssa.  
  
Eric is running across the field to the fallen Eagle. Taylor is on the ground, just now stumbling up, obviously hurt. "Taylor?" "Eric?" Eric runs up next to Taylor and helps her up. Lara and Cam teleport down to examine the wreckage. "Damaged, Cam?" Taylor asks. Cam examines the zord. "Nothing it shouldn't fix itself."  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
Taylor stands at the same place that Eric stood earlier that day. Eric comes up from behind. "Worried about Alyssa?" "Yeah. What about you?" "Yeah. But I'm happy about one thing." "What?" Eric looks at her weird. She leans in and kisses Eric. "Alright. What was that for?" Taylor doesn't say a word, instead leans into Eric and basically telling him to hold her. So he does. They look off into space. J.C. walks behind them. 'I knew this would happen.' He shakes his head and continues walking.  
  
Once at the lake, a timeship crash lands on the beach and four individuals are thrown out of the ship. "Remind me never to do that again!" - Lucas "Is this Angel Grove, FL?" - Jen "If you're looking for us it is!" Wes steps out of the shadows of the trees with all of the other rangers in tow. "WES!!!" Jen yells and runs over to him and hugs him. "Okay now my turn to introduce everybody. Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker, Time Force."  
  
After that introduction a blast comes from outer space. Then Toadtalis arrives with Zornolis, Tinnstrink and Roboester and hundreds of Toadlings. The rangers go into their respective morphing sequences. Zack, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason – Old morphing buckles – "It's Morphin Time!" Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy – Zeonizers – "It's Morphin Time!" Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, T.J. – Turbo Morphers – "Shift Into Turbo!" Kelsey, Dana, Joel, Chad, Carter – Lightspeed Morphers – "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan – Titanium Morpher – "Titanium Rescue!" Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie – Chrono Morphers – "Time For Time Force!" Eric – Quantum Morpher – "Quantum Power!" Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, Merrick – Growl Phones – "Wild Access!" Tori, Dustin, Shane – Storm Morphers – "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Blake – Thunder Morphers – "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Cameron – Samurai Morpher – "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Kira, Ethan, Connor – Dino Morphers – "Power of Dino Thunder, Ptera/Tricera/Tyranno Form" "Power unite under one." - Cole "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" – Z,K,A,T,J "Power Rangers Zeo" – K,T,R,A,T "Power Rangers Turbo" – C,J,C,A,T "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" – K,D,J,C,C,R "Power Rangers Time Force" – J,W,L,T,K,E "Power Rangers Wild Force" – A,T,M,D,C,M "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" – T,D,S,H,B,C "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" – K,E,C "Power Rangers! Guardians of the Earth! Protectors of all that is good!" – All "Blah, blah, blah. Toadalisk attack!" - Toadtalis These toadalisks were about four feet tall, and stood on a tail almost like that of a sea horse. These things had arms that would strike anything. Lightspeed Rescue stand their ground with their blasters as does Mighty Morphin. Tommy and the rest of Zeo quickly realize that standard physical combat doesn't work against these things. Cole uses his Lion Blaster on these creatures and blows a few of them out of the water and save the Zeo rangers. Time Force assists Turbo who seems to be in trouble, using their chrono blasters to keep the creatures away. Alyssa and Taylor advance far enough to take on Zornolis. Quickly Tinnstrink is confronted by Tommy and Jason. Kelsey and Carter then quickly make their move on Roboester. T.J. and Shane and Connor make their move on Toadtalis. Then from out of the sky two more rangers come into play. Andros and Zhane show up to offer assistance. The four minions make quick destruction of the nine that attacked them. With that Toadtalis uses his seismic attack and Inner Blast sending the rangers powerless as well as in pain. Then when all was almost lost to Toadtalis, eight new rangers descend from the stars. The new rangers, decked out in metal from top to bottom, make quick meat of the minions, sending Toadtalis back to wherever he goes. "Nice job. Thanks." Jen goes over to the black one, reminiscent of a penguin. "Thanks." This penguin ranger takes his helmet off to expose himself as Leo Corbett. "Leo?!" Andros looks at the former Galaxy ranger at his new armor. "Look who I brought along." The Duck Ranger takes off his helmet. "My brother, the new Metallix Duck Ranger, Mike Corbett." Following Mike, the Elephant takes off her helmet. "Kendrix Morgan, the new Metallix Elephant Ranger." Damon follows with his helmet as Leo introduces him as the Metallix Otter Ranger and Maya as the Metallix Wildcat and Karone as the Metallix Parrot. "Kai Chen, the new Metallix Echinda Ranger. And I do believe that Jason and Tommy should recognize this guy." The Metallix Condor Ranger takes off his helmet. "Billy? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me Tommy." "Looking better than ever." The rangers look over in astonishment at the new attire that the Galaxy Rangers and Billy now daunt. "Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Damon, Kai and Billy. I take it these are the old Power Rangers?" - J.C. "That they are J.C." – Billy "Who's that?" - Tommy "That's our leader. The creator of Metallix and the hunter of Toadtalis, that guy you just fought and the huntee of the same, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. Just call him J.C." Another ranger donning similar attire to J.C. lands next to him. "And that is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition. Just call her Lara."  
  
End Episode 85 –  
  
Next Episode – A Dragon's Tale – No synopsis yet. 


End file.
